A New Found Love
by SweetKittie
Summary: Abby and Carter were just friends until something happened that changed that. Carby! Please r/r.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ER characters.  
  
Title: A New Found Love  
  
Summary: Abby and Carter were just friends until something happened that changed that. Carby! Please r/r.  
  
Author's notes: I don't usually write stories. I am no good at them but I tried anyway. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Oh and if you find any mistakes or think that I should change something just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Happy reading!  
  
  
  
  
  
Abby and Carter were friends. They shared everything with each other. She told him her problems, he told her his. She helped him get over his drug addiction and he helped her break into Luka's apartment with that Fishtank. He carried that Fishtank even though he had a bad back. He would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One cold Chicago night as they went for a walk along the river both sipping coffee from paper cups. Carter kissed her, he finally kissed her.  
  
That night they ended up at Abby's apartment where they slept together.  
  
Carter awoke at around 7am. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in bed with Abby. Then everything that happened the night before came rushing through his mind.  
  
His shift started at 8 and he knew that Abby didn't have to work till 4pm so he quietly got out of bed, got dressed and left her apartment without disturbing her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Abby awoke at around 11am. She reached her hand over to Carter but he wasn't there. She wondered if she had only dreamt what happened the night before.  
  
She got out of bed and went to take a shower.  
  
At work, Carter couldn't seem to focus on anything. His mind was filled with thoughts of Abby and what had happened the night before.  
  
" What will happen now?" He asked himself." Would everything work out the way that he had hoped or would this ruin their friendship and make us feel awkward with each other." He didn't know what would happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Abby was finished dressing she walked out to the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee. She glanced at the table and saw a note. She picked it up and noticed right away that it was Carter's handwriting. It read:  
  
Dear Abby,  
  
Sorry that I had to leave this morning but my shift started at 8 and you know how Weaver gets when were late. I didn't want to wake you so I let myself out. Anyways, we really need to talk. See you soon!  
  
Love forever and a day,  
  
John  
  
  
  
"We need to talk." Abby didn't like the sound of that. "What would she say? What will happen now? Is their friendship ruined?" Abby thought to herself. She way scared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
For the next couple of weeks, Abby avoided Carter. He kept trying to talk to her. He called and left messages on her answering machine, but she kept ignoring him. She was too afraid to talk to him. Scared of what was going to happen next.  
  
Abby wasn't feeling quite like herself lately. She lost her appetite and threw up easily. So she figured that she was just coming down with the flu but she had a feeling that it wasn't the flu, she could be pregnant. She tried to ignore that feeling.  
  
"What would happen if she was pregnant with Carter's baby? She really didn't want to think about that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
About a month and a half passed and Abby still didn't get her period. So one day at work, after she had just finished her shift, Abby did a pregnancy test on herself. Sure enough, she was pregnant.  
  
She went to her bench by the water to think. She thought about what happened between her and Carter. She thought about the baby. Their baby. Would she keep it? Abort it? How was she going to tell Carter or will she even tell him. She was so scared and confused. She stared out at the water as tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Carter decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to talk to Abby. He really did love her and he didn't want to loose her. He decided to go look for her. After awhile of looking, he found her sitting on a bench looking out at the water.  
  
He went over and sat down next to her. " Abby.." He started to say something. She turned and looked at him. Tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked. She just kept crying. Carter pulled her into his arms.  
  
" It's going to be alright" Carter whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Abby looked up at him and said " What's going to happen between us now?… I don't want to loose you John."  
  
" You won't, I'll never leave you." He replied.  
  
She leaned back into his shoulder and sobbed.  
  
" I love you" He whispered.  
  
They sat there for what seemed like hours. Carter held Abby in his arms and he kept smoothing her hair.  
  
Finally, Abby looked up at Carter and said, " I love you too"  
  
Carter smiled. At last, his dreams have come true.  
  
" Come on Abby, let's get you home."  
  
Abby didn't hesitate, she let Carter help her up and take her home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got to her apartment door, Abby asked if he wanted to come in.  
  
He said no because he knew that if he did go in, he might be tempted to do something that he shouldn't.  
  
" Please John?" She begged.  
  
" No, I..I shouldn't" He said.  
  
" John, I just needed to talk, that's all." Abby said.  
  
" Alright" He said. He couldn't say no when she had that look on her face. The look that could make him melt in an instant.  
  
They went inside and took off their coats.  
  
" Would you like some coffee John?" She asked.  
  
John loved the fact that she called him John, not Carter. No one else calls him John except his family.  
  
" Sure" He answered.  
  
She poured him a cup of coffee and sat down.  
  
" Why aren't you having any?" He asked.  
  
" Well, John…. It's because……well… I'm having a baby, your baby." She said. 


End file.
